The invention relates to a process for the production of alveolar or honeycomb-like modules comprising rows of parallel channels, certain of which issue onto the sidewalls of the module, as well as to an apparatus for performing this process.
Numerous industrial constructions and systems utilize alveolar modules comprising rows of parallel channels in which in general at least two different fluids flow. Modules of this type are in particular encountered in heat exchangers, as well as in ultrafiltration units.
In all these constructions, the fluid flow in adjacent channels have very small cross-sections. It is therefore difficult to separate these fluids during their introduction into the module and during the removal therefrom. In general, this separation is brought about by displacing the inlet and outlet from certain of the rows of channels with respect to the ends of the module, so as to give access to said rows of channels through the sidewalls of the module.
At present, alveolar modules of this type are manufactured in a number of stages. The first stage is constituted by the manufacture of the actual module, more particularly by extrusion. This first stage is followed by stages involving the machining of the ends of the module made either mechanically or ultra-sonically and this serves to give access to certain of the rows of channels by openings made in the outer sidewalls of the module. Thus, the manufacture of alveolar modules of this type is relatively long, difficult and costly. Moreover, in certain special applications, it is desirable that lateral access to certain of the rows of channels does not take place level with the ends of the modules and instead takes place in an area which is relatively remote from said ends.